


Moment in Time

by Ms_Minty



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Minty/pseuds/Ms_Minty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, light piece. Ranma is a cat, but Akane is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in Time

He was a little heavy, but it was okay. She started behind one ear and worked around to his neck, scratching lightly. His black hair parted around her fingers and she tugged his pigtail softly. A deep purr came from somewhere in his throat and she could feel it through the light yukata she was wearing.

Any passersby might think it odd to see, a young woman sitting on her porch with an attractive, well-muscled man curled up in her lap. Any passersby not from Nerima, that is. She smiled at her thoughts and used Ranma's pigtail to tickle his face. He batted at the offending object, eyes still bright. Akane was surprised, he usually went to sleep shortly after landing in her lap. But even so, the sun was beginning to dip under the garden wall and the noise of traffic was giving way to the hum of the cicadas. A few fireflies hovered over the pond, almost daring the koi into action.

The humidity lay over the city, seeping the life out of its citizens. Even now, most of the Tendo household was languishing under fans, moving as little as possible. Akane could feel beads of sweat forming at the base of her neck, breaking, then sliding down her spine. But the sunset was beautiful, and she had the tinkle of the furin to keep her cool. Small matter that Ranma had gone cat again and refused to move from her lap until petted asleep.

The door behind her slid open and Ranma shifted in her lap, animal nature checking for friend or foe. Akane looked over her shoulder into Kasumi's smiling face.

"Would you like some tea?" Kasumi offered a glass with a milky substance glistening inside, moisture beading the surface.

"Mmm, coconut! Please, Onee-chan." She took the glass, only to hear a slight whine of protest from Ranma for her lack of attention.

"Oh, is he still awake?" Ranma gazed indifferently at the intruder. Akane tapped him lightly on the nose.

"Yes, he hasn't gone to sleep yet." But I don't really mind, she added to herself.

"Well, be sure to come in after he does. It's awfully hot outside today." Kasumi produced a small fan, which she laid next to Akane.

"I will." Akane brought the glass to her lips, as her sister padded back inside. Ranma took the opportunity to stretch and re-situate himself in her lap. She idly stroked his back, feeling the hard muscle under his tank top. He had arrived home like this, probably from an encounter with Shampoo or some neighbor cat. She couldn't bring herself to feel angry with him though, he was just too simple and vulnerable like this. Well, she amended, not really vulnerable. Shredded water and wood from only a sweep of his hand. The same hand that was batting at her glass, demanding attention. She put the coconut tea down and resumed her scratching. He seemed to like it around the neck and ears the best, and his deep purr resumed when she lavished attention to them.

It was times like these that she wished she had a real cat. Or even a real boyfriend. But again she got stuck with something...other. She shrugged and looked out over the yard again. More fireflies had joined in the nightly koi-taunting. She could just barely make out the forms of the slowly circling fish, the white and orange spots glimmering in the dark water. Father needed to trim the various bushes again. It was always futile though, she or Ranma or one of the other circus members would inevitably destroy what efforts he put into it. His sole comfort seemed to be the rock garden, which he could simply comb back into order. She had thought it funny when she was younger, watching his endless hours following a certain pattern, then completely re-doing it after finished. But now she felt she understood it at least a little more. There were so few soothing, quiet moments in life, and sometimes one had to seize it from inside, no matter what outside elements demanded.

Akane ran her fingers over Ranma's shoulders and back. The sun was completely down now, and the cicadas were buzzing in earnest. The moon was out early, and it hung in the sky as if it too were affected by the humidity. She could hear her father and Saotome inside, finally energized enough to discuss the day's events and no doubt plan the strategy for tomorrow. Her coconut tea was weak and watery now, all the ice melted. It was still cool and sweet going down. She was careful not to get any on her yukata. It was new, something rare in the Tendo house where hand-me-downs were the rule rather than the exception. It had been expensive, but the wave pattern was exquisite, and even Ranma seemed to like it. She was thankful for it. This summer had been particularly brutal and it was a genuine pleasure to wear.

First one, then two stars gleamed in the sky, and Akane wondered how many she'd see outside of the city, without so many artificial lights. She could hear Nabiki listening to her stereo upstairs, and Kasumi in the kitchen. The heady smell of rice wafted out a nearby window. Yes, it was hard to find quiet moments, but they existed, and that was enough. A deep sigh broke into her thoughts and she noticed the deep purr had ceased. Ranma was finally asleep.


End file.
